Stick Wars Wiki
Go to the Stick War Universe Wiki Stick War page ''' Stick War 1' ''In a world called Inamorta, you're surrounded by discriminate nations devoted to their individual technologies and struggle for dominance. Each nation has developed its own unique way to wage war. Proud of their unique craft, they have become obsessed to the point of worship, turning weapons to religion. Each believe that their way of life is the only way, and are dedicated to teaching their polices to all other nations through what their leaders claim as divine intervention, or as you will know it... war. The others are known as: "Archidons," the way of the archer, "Swordwrath," the way of the sword, "Magikill," the way of the mage, and "Speartons," the way of the Spear.'' You are the leader of the nation called "Order" , your way is of peace and knowledge, your people do not worship their weapons as gods. This makes you a mark for infiltration by the surrounding nations. Your only chance to defend is to attack first, and obtain the weapons from each nation along the way. That is the voice over for the intro of the flash game Stick Wars. It is voiced by a Magikill, in a deep croaking voice. There are 5 different kinds of units that can be used to attacking the game: The Swordwrath, the Archidon, the Spearton, the Magikill, and the Giant. There is also an attackless unit called the Miner. The Miner's job is to mine for gold and enable you to buy and train other units for attack. You start every match with at least one miner. The Swordwrath are your basic attack units. 'Stick War 2 a.k.a Stick Empires' Following the success of Stick War, a new flash game is created by Jason Whitham (CRAZYJAY) and ' '''Winston Zhang. Thus Stick Empires was born, a online multiplayer game. Like it's predecessor, or Stick War, it has the same units, but new and more advanced ones were added for new gameplay. The upgrades are also changed for balanced gameplay. Also, 2 new empires were added which is known today as the Chaos and Elemental Empire. The setting is still set at Inamorata where the Order Empire rules it but the Chaos Empire threatens its existance. The game is currently at beta stage but is opened for the public. Once your account has been confirmed, you automatically unlocked the Order Empire and its armory. A membership that costs $3.99 per month, will unlock the Chaos and Elemental Empire and its armory. The gameplay is quite easier than it's predecessor. Unlike Stick War, which you can only create 20 units, Stick Empires allows 80 units to be made.However, there are a few setbacks. For example, in Stick war 2, you now have to buy garrison archers and the maximum amount you can have is 4. Also, each unit costs different population. For example, Magikill now cost 5, and Enslaved Giants cost 12. Unlike any other flash games, right click is usable. Also, before you can only control a single unit, but in Stick Empires you can now control your whole army in simple left and right clicks. UNITS 'Stick War' #Miner- A simple miner. This unit goes to the mini mines to mine gold. Usually, the maximum gold he can collect is 100, unless you upgrade his bag. #Swordwrath- A club man at first, but can be upgraded to a swordsman. This unit is a strong unit and other swordwraths are no match to him. Defence is good. #Spearton- A strong unit which has a spear and a shield. He is very hard to kill. Once he throws his spear, he pulls out his sword and continues to kill. #Archidons- A basic unit. It holds bow and arrows and shoots at the enemies with accuracy. The headshots can cause instant kill to swordwraths. You can upgrade his arrows in the armory. #Magikill- A strong unit. He has the power to stun you in one attack. He is slow but he can spawn Minions to aid him at battle. Guaranteed loss in melee combat. #Giants- A very big hulk dick type unit that carries a large club and a dead man. Its attacks doesn't cause that much damage but usually stuns the enemies. Good for destroying statues. 'Stick War 2 and Stick Empires''' Order #Miners: Collects resources gold and mana and are able to construct walls. #Swordwrath: Inexpensive with average attack and health. Able to rage. #Archidons: Ranged with low health, able to out range the enemy. #Merics: Cleric with the ability to heal and cure. #Magikill: Leader of Order, powerful mage able to cast explosions, poison, and electric walls. #Speartons: Tanky with great health and armor, able to form a phalanx and stun enemy with shield bash. #Shadowrath: Fast sneaky ninja with cloaking, poison and assassination. #Allbowtross: Slow flying ranged unit wielding a crossbow, able to shoot flaming bolts. #Enslaved Giants: Chained up Chaos Giant that throws large boulders. Chaos #Enslaved Miners: Collects resources gold and mana, able to construct turrets. #Crawlers: A small fast inexpensive and powerful in packs. #Deads: Undead ranged unit that throws its own poisonous guts. #Marrowkai: A skeletal mage able to cast rows of deadly fists and summon reapers. #Medusas: Queen of the Chaos able to turn units to stone and spray pools of poison. #Bombers: Fast inexpensive quickly trained, able to explode and do massive area damage (BROKENLY POWERFUL) #Juggerknights: A strong heavily armored knight able to charge and stun. #Eclipsors: Fast Flying ranged unit trained more quickly and cheaper then Allbowtross, but would lose in a fight. #Giants: Wielding a large club and dead unit for a weapon, it smashes the ground causing stun. =Stick War TCG (Trading Card Game)= Click The Link Above ^ for more Information There is a potential chance that a stick wars card game can be made and it would take a lot of contribution from the stick war community but it could be proved successful if everyone helps out. The game is composed of Order and Chaos units that will be transferred into a TCG format. The Cards will be used on a "Battlefield" place mat that will contain a basic overhead view of a normal Stick war battlefield. Category:Browse Category:How to add someone online